Corazón de Fuego, Corazón Vacio
by Askaroth
Summary: En Alvarez son conocidos como el Cazador de Magos y la Devoradora. Así como dos de los escudos más poderosos del emperador. Ambos con un trágico pasado que involucra dragones, ambos con una misión. Infiltrarse en Fiore y destruir al Consejo Mágico ¿Podrán cumplir su objetivo o serán detenidos por Fairy Tail?¿Por qué uno de los dos es una criatura casi tan antigua como los dragones?
1. La misión

Corazón de Fuego, Corazón Vacío

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, solo mis OC.

 **En Álvarez son conocidos como el Cazador de Magos y la Devoradora. Así como dos de los escudos más poderosos del emperador. Ambos con un trágico pasado que involucra dragones, ambos con una misión. Infiltrarse en Fiore y destruir al Consejo Mágico ¿Podrán cumplir su objetivo o serán detenidos por Fairy Tail? ¿Por qué uno de los dos es una criatura casi tan antigua como los dragones?**

 **La imagen del cover pertenece a Blazbaros. Pueden buscar sus dibujos en devianart. Y sip, me dio permiso para usarla.**

* * *

Capítulo 1 La misión

Dos figuras encapuchadas de negro avanzaban por un largo y lujoso pasillo decorado con alfombra roja, vasijas con flores y cuadros en las paredes blancas. Uno de ellos tarareaba una melodía alegre mientras el otro guardaba un silencio hosco. Quien recitaba la música sin embargo tenía una gran peculiaridad, debajo de la capa que le llegaba hasta el suelo, salía una larga y gruesa cola de serpiente con anillas rojas y negras. El general había solicitado la presencia de ambos en el palacio de Vistarion y ellos habían acudido cuanto antes. Ya solo les faltaba una puerta para llegar.

–¿Crees que nos extrañaba? –Preguntó animada y con voz femenina la encapuchada con la cola de serpiente.

–Dudo de que nos haya solicitado terminar pronto la misión para que vengamos a tomar té–. Respondió con frialdad y serio la voz masculina de su acompañante.

–¿Por qué la cara larga, Maestro? Acabamos el trabajo sin ningún inconveniente ni daños colaterales en la ciudad–. La chica tenía ojos azules oscuros y se podían ver algunos mechones de pelo naranja oscuro bajo la capucha. Se veía preocupada por el bienestar del hombre a su lado.

El hombre, de ojos verdes esmeralda, bigote y largo cabello negro un poco ondulado tenía la vista fija en la puerta a la que se aproximaban cada vez más. –Ese es el problema. Las últimas cinco cacerías no han sido más que eliminar imbéciles arrogantes con complejo de héroes que no me hicieron ni siquiera sudar–. Explicó con fastidio.

–Tal vez hoy sea diferente. Confiemos en que nos darán un trabajo importante y lleno de peligros donde podamos encontrar un rival digno para ambos. Y hasta puede que delicioso–. Esto último lo dijo con un hilo de baba escapando de su boca.

–¿Acaso solo piensas en comer? – Le preguntó ya más calmado ante el optimismo de su compañera.

Al abrir las puertas, entraron en una gran habitación con estanterías llenas de libros y objetos antiguos. En el medio de la sala había una mesa de cedro blanco con un mapa desplegado de Ishgar. En la punta opuesta de la habitación, se podía apreciar un gran ventanal y frente a este, un escritorio con un trono de mármol blanco como asiento detrás. En el trono, aguardaba sentado un anciano que emanaba un aura tan fuerte que era capaz de asfixiar por la mera presión de su poder. Pero ninguno de los dos magos fue afectado por esto. Hasta podía decirse que el aura combinada de los dos era capaz de rivalizar con la de aquel hombre de pelo y barba blanca con túnica plateada y un largo báculo.

Ambos se inclinaron ante él y le hicieron una reverencia a la vez que se presentaban.

–Vladimir Von Teskalorius, Cazador de Magos a sus órdenes, General.

–Crystal Balkran, La Devoradora, a su disposición, August-sama.

–Sé que han estado ocupados este último mes–. Les dijo con tono apacible. –Han hecho un gran trabajo al eliminar a esos traidores y acallado todo rumor de rebelión de forma magistral. Ahora la capital podrá dormir tranquila por un largo tiempo.

–Todo sea por su majestad–. Dijeron los dos al unísono.

–Vengan, mis discípulos. Tengo una nueva tarea para ustedes. Y estoy seguro de que, a diferencia de las anteriores, esta les gustará. – Comentó el anciano mientras salía de la habitación y les hacia un gesto para que lo siguieran. Permanecieron en silencio mientras recorrían los pasillos del palacio hasta que llegaron a una sala cerrada con una sola entrada. En el suelo se podían apreciar varios círculos mágicos concéntricos y algunos superpuestos y un pedestal en el centro sosteniendo una esfera negra.

–August-sama, este lugar es…

–El teletransporte mi pequeña serpiente, sí. Les explicare la misión ahora si no les importa–. Vladimir asintió en silencio mientras Crystal solo se le quedó mirando expectante. –Viajaran al reino de Fiore y se unirán a un gremio de magos para que pasen desapercibidos. Una vez que se asienten y estén listos, investiguen al Consejo Mágico en Era. Quiero saber todos sus secretos, y la fuerza de la que disponen. En especial sus armas mágicas. El cañón satélite Etherion fue un enorme problema durante el último intento de invasión. Lo quiero destruido o incapacitado. Y cuando tengan la oportunidad, elimínenlos a todos. Sin el consejo Mágico, Fiore quedará vulnerable ante nuestro poder. Los engranajes de la guerra vuelven a girar, mis discípulos. Y son ustedes quienes tendrán el privilegio de entregarle a Su Majestad a sus enemigos en bandeja de plata.

–Voy a necesitar una larga provisión de lacrimas para esto–. Comentó Vlad mientras hacia una lista mental de cosas que necesitaría en su viaje.

–Si nos vamos a Fiore, tendré que llevar mi armadura, además de una reserva de Jewels enorme para la comida–. Se puso un dedo bajo la barbilla mientras repasaba su propia lista.

–Todo lo que necesitan ya está preparado en sus habitaciones. Recojan sus cosas y vuelvan de inmediato.

–Sí, Maestro–. Hicieron una reverencia y se alejaron con paso veloz.

La habitación de Vlad era el vivo reflejo de un coleccionista de trofeos. Artefactos extraños y armas antiguas colgaban de las paredes. Cada una emanaba un aura de odio cada vez que el Cazador de Magos entraba, sensación que le resultaba agradable en su retorcida y siniestra mente. Cada trofeo había sido tomado de uno de sus enemigos mientras aún estaban con vida y los había convertido en el arma ejecutora.

Debido a que sabía de sobra que su último objetivo iba a ser débil para sus estándares, había dejado la pelea en manos de su compañera mientras leía un libro sobre magia de re-equipación. Un gran baúl negro rectangular aguardaba en el medio de la habitación. Al abrirlo, Vlad sonrió complacido.

–Me conoces bien, August. Hasta pusiste las nuevas lacrimas concentradas que te pedí. Veamos… rifle de largo alcance modificado, balas mágicas de alta velocidad, balas de hierro explosivas, cañón de mano, capa de invierno, catálogo de magia olvidada. Bien, solo falta la bolsa de Jewels. Pulsando un botón en la cerradura el baúl empezó a plegarse sobre sí mismo y encogerse hasta convertirse en un dado negro. Lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón negro. Se quitó la capa negra de viaje y buscó su armadura favorita. Un petó negro ligero con decenas de nombres escritos con letras blancas. Tomando una capa negra con dibujos de fuego blanco en el borde inferior salió con paso ligero de vuelta a la sala del teletransporte.

El cuarto de Crystal continuaba siendo el mismo desastre que cuando había salido una semana atrás. Todas sus remeras y sostenes yacían tirados sobre su inmensa cama y parte del suelo. Era una habitación normal, con sillones y estanterías decorándola en armonía con el desorden de la otra mitad. Sobre el respaldo de su cama, se apoyaba un colosal espadón hecho de un metal oscuro y cubierto con vetas carmesí en todo el largo de la hoja. Lo contempló un momento mientras leía en silencio la inscripción tallada en la empuñadura. " _Cuando Ishgar y el cielo sean desgarrados por igual, corta a la bestia que encarna tu mal_ ". Se quitó la capucha y la tiró a un rincón. Tenía puesta una remera blanca de mangas cortas con un dibujo de una calavera negra siendo aplastada por las fauces de una serpiente roja y dorada. Encima llevaba un chaleco rojo sin mangas y flamas negras dibujadas hasta la mitad inferior. Usaba una pollera negra ajustada donde su cintura humana daba paso a su cuerpo de serpiente.

Comenzó a tirar la ropa y almohadones por doquier mientras preguntaba al aire y refunfuñaba –¿Dónde está? Sé que lo guarde aquí la última vez–. Luego de dar vuelta la habitación entera por completo, se rasco la cabeza tratando de recordar. Al final se le ocurrió revisar sobre su mesa de luz. Frunció el ceño al ver que lo que había estado buscando estaba sobre una nota en papel dirigida a ella que decía:

 _Crystal_

 _Aquí está tu baúl rojo portátil. De nuevo lo dejaste tirado con tu ropa sucia. Tu armadura se haya guardada dentro. La funda para tu cola también. Deje una bolsita con tus bocadillos favoritos para el viaje. El dinero está a tu disposición, pues los dos sabemos el problema de Vlad cuando se trata de esto._

 _Atentamente: August_

–Ahh, August-sama. Me conoces tan bien–. Guardó el dado rojo y levantó el ultra espadón con una sola mano como si no le pesara y reptó con calma a la sala de teletransporte.

Los dos volvieron a la sala donde August los esperaba complacido –Rápidos y al punto como siempre ustedes dos. Ojalá los demás escudos fueran así de eficientes.

–Solo cumplen ordenes porque les conviene. Después de todo ¿Quién se atrevería a desafiar al gran August, La Calamidad o a la Desesperación Escarlata? –Afirmó solemne Vlad.

–Cierto. Ni siquiera nuestra magia combinada es capaz de vencerlo, August-sama–. Agregó ella.

–No se desestimen tanto. Aun son jóvenes y pueden mejorar. La magia que poseen es única y pondría a cualquier mago contra las cuerdas. Ahora colóquense en posición–. Les ordenó el anciano.

Vladimir y Crystal se colocaron junto al pedestal con la lacrima negra. August empezó a recitar un conjuro y los círculos mágicos brillaron de un color purpura oscuro mientras la esfera brilló con una luz blanca cegadora. Un sonido similar a un trueno los aturdió un instante y lo próximo que los dos supieron fue que estaban cayendo.

* * *

Esta historia comenzara justo antes del arco de Phantom Lord y seguira el canon con algunos toques personales. Esta es mi primer historia en FANFICTION por lo que me gustaria saber sus opiniones. Como mencione antes Fairy Tail no me pertenece, solo mis OC. Quiero llegar hasta el mismo punto que el manga, por lo que va a haber para rato. Disfruten y comenten.


	2. Nueva Hada, Nuevo Fantasma

**: No pongas Nalu, de antemano, gracias.**

 **Askaroth: No te preocupes, este Fanfic no está enfocado en otro pairing más que de los OC.**

 **Crystal: ¿Tendremos romance con los miembros del gremio? /(°O°)/**

 **Vlad: Mas te vale que no me involucres en ningún plan harem o te dejare los cuerpos en tu puerta.**

 **Askaroth: Mmmm. Bien. Como quieran. Crystal, puedes hacer los honores.**

 **Crystal: Claro. Fairy Tail no le pertenece a Askaroth. Lean, disfruten y comenten.**

 **Vlad: Pero nos presentaste con** **xXThe ShadowedXx para formar parte de su historia. Que puedo decir. Me gusta ser el villano.**

 **Crystal: Jajaja. Te he visto salvar gatitos antes. Deja de hacerte el duro y muestra tu lado tierno más seguido.**

 **Askaroth: Vlad, deja de ahorcar a Crystal por favor.**

Capítulo 2: Nueva Hada, nuevo Fantasma

La suerte de Crystal le otorgó una caída corta. Y un aterrizaje con lecho de roca. Su cara dio de lleno contra la piedra, dejando rajaduras profundas en esta. –Ouch, Ouch. Eso dejará una marca–. Se quejó mientras se frotaba la frente para aliviar el dolor. La espada que llevaba en la mano se le había escapado y ahora estaba clavada varios centímetros en la roca. Sin deseos de exponer su arma a ojos indiscretos, sacó su baúl rojo portátil de su bolsillo. Al devolverlo a su tamaño original, guardó su espada y sacó un dulce de la bolsita de bocadillos. Cerró la tapa y apretó el botón que lo comprimió todo al tamaño de un dado y lo guardó de nuevo. Al comenzar a mascar el dulce, una sensación de puro placer sobrecargó su cerebro, aunque solo duró unos pocos segundos.

–¿Tuviste suerte con tu caída maestro? –Preguntó una vez acabado su pequeño respiro. Miró a su alrededor. No hubo respuesta. –¿Vlad? –Otra vez, silencio. Estaba al borde de un arroyo, rodeada de bosque. Con un nudo en el estómago y el pánico concentrándose en su cabeza reptó en círculos pensando cómo solucionar su situación y agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos. –¡Ahh! ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? – Gritó frustrada al aire. –Vlad es el de las direcciones. Yo ni siquiera sé dónde queda el norte. ¿Debería seguir el arroyo? ¿Qué le digo a un humano si me ve? ¿Cómo le explico a una persona que soy una naga sin asustarlo? – Crystal estaba a punto de desesperarse y volver a comer otro dulce, pero un sonido extraño proveniente del bolsillo de su chaleco la interrumpió. Metió la mano y encontró la fuente. Se trataba de una pequeña lacrima de comunicación. La llevaba encima siempre para coordinar sus movimientos con su compañero cuando se separaban. Solo que la mayoría de las veces se olvidaba que lo tenía. Atendió la llamada y vio el rostro de su maestro en la esfera.

–Vlad. Oh, gracias los dioses–. Suspiró aliviada ella y con lágrimas de felicidad.

– ¿Dónde estás? – Preguntó el cazador de magos mientras se quitaba el polvo de la capa sobre sus hombros.

–Estoy rodeada de bosque en territorio desconocido sin la más remota idea de a dónde ir. Además… ¿Cómo les explico a los humanos mi situación? – Preguntó al mismo tiempo que ondulaba la punta de su cola en frente de la lacrima.

Vlad frunció el ceño un momento, luego se relajó y le dijo –Simple, mi pequeña serpiente. Ve, abre las puertas del gremio y diles tu nombre, tu especie y que quieres unirte. Si no te aceptan, destruye toda evidencia de que estuviste allí y trata en otro lugar–. Le explicó como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

–Pero…

–Escucha con cuidado. Estamos en territorio enemigo. Nadie puede saber de dónde venimos. Así que dejaremos nuestros alias atrás. Si alguien pregunta por tu pasado, les dirás que todo lo que conocías fue destruido y que no quieres hablar de ello, que somos magos independientes y que hicimos una apuesta antes de separarnos–. Crystal nunca dejaba de fascinarse por lo fácil que le resultaba a Vlad armar planes en tan poco tiempo.

–¿Qué apuesta? –Preguntó llena de curiosidad.

–El que cumpla más trabajos para final de mes gana el derecho de exigirle al otro lo que quiera por una semana entera.

La joven de pelo anaranjado se le quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sabía a la perfección lo que le pediría si llegaba a ganar esa apuesta. –¡Absolutamente no! –. Lo fulminó con la mirada. –No pienso darte más dinero para que alimentes tu vicio. Puede que seas mi maestro, Vlad. Pero no pienso dejar que te arruines por culpa de tu codicia.

–Entonces, empieza a reptar. Ya tengo divisado una ciudad desde la cima de esta montaña. Te veo luego–. Al terminar de hablar, la comunicación se cortó y la esfera volvió a su color gris opaco.

–…– La pobre naga se quedó mirando desconcertada la esfera en su palma. Sabia el rechazó que su mera visión podía causar, pues nadie en el palacio de Vistarion salvo Vlad, August y Irene tomaban bien su presencia. Incluso los guardias la miraban con miedo. Ahora estaba perdida en un reino desconocido para ella y sin un rumbo que tomar.

–¿Cómo demonios voy a saber cuál es el gremio más fuerte? Claro, él puede preguntar porque es humano y no levantaran antorchas y espadas en cuanto lo vean. De seguro el primero que me vea o saldrá corriendo o me atacará–. Bajando la cabeza con resignación, comenzó a reptar sin un rumbo fijo. Atenta al peligro, pero desorientada en cuanto al camino a seguir, avanzó por horas de forma incansable. Su humor disminuía cada vez que divisaba un árbol que le parecía similar a alguno que creía haber dejado atrás.

Un tronco caído tuvo la desgracia de bloquearle el paso. Tras un único golpe de la malhumorada naga, quedó reducido a astillas. Cuando estuvo a punto de perder los estribos y usar su magia para destruir el bosque con tal de facilitarle las cosas, se encontró con un camino de piedras que la llevaba hasta unas escaleras de madera que llevaban a la base de un gran árbol con puerta y ventanas.

–¡Al fin! Signos de civilización. Jaja ¡Para que veas Irene! Si tengo sentido de dirección–. Dijo triunfante mientras golpeaba la puerta tres veces.

Una anciana de pelo rosa, alta y delgada le abrió. Tenía una escoba en la mano por lo que Crystal supuso que estaba barriendo. Llevaba puesta una blusa verde oscura, pollera larga a juego, zapatos simples y una capa roja de cuello alto con picos que simulaban ser dientes.

Controlando sus nervios, la naga la saludo tan amable y natural como pudo –Hola madame, mi nombre es Crys–. No pudo terminar de decir su nombre porque fue interrumpida por un escobazo en toda la cabeza.

–¡Fuera de aquí! No soporto a los humanos. Lo único que hacen es causar problemas.

–¡Espere! ¿Acaso le parezco humana? –Suplicó Crystal protegiéndose la cabeza del próximo golpe.

La anciana se detuvo y la miró de arriba abajo con detenimiento. Al verle las escamas frunció el ceño –¿Qué eres, niña? –Preguntó desconfiada.

–Iba a presentarme cuando me interrumpió con su escoba. Soy Crystal Balkran, y soy una naga. Estaba buscando unirme al gremio más fuerte de Fiore–. Explicó ella mientras que la anciana se cruzaba de brazos y soltaba un resoplido de fastidio al escuchar la palabra gremio. –¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo?

–Si con eso puedo conseguir que me dejes en paz…

–Creí que había dicho que solo detestaba a los humanos–. Comentó Crystal algo confundida mientras que en su mente se preguntaba si la mujer se había visto en un espejo alguna vez.

La anciana ignoró su comentario y señaló un pequeño sendero de tierra junto a unos arbustos. –Sigues en esa dirección durante unos veinte minutos, llegaras a la ciudad de Magnolia. Pregunta allí por Fairy Tail. Ahora vete–. La amenazó levantando su escoba.

Crystal retrocedió un poco con las manos en alto. –Uff. De acuerdo. Ya me voy. Gracias por la información–. La puerta se cerró de golpe, dejando a la naga sola otra vez. –Salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Pero si me atacaron. Al menos tengo una dirección.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de la anciana, viajó durante veinte minutos hasta que notar que el bosque se aclaraba y daba lugar a la tan anhelada civilización. Pero no se atrevió a entrar a la ciudad. Aún tenía miedo de lo que pudieran decirle los habitantes, por lo que se limitó a bordearla rogando que el gremio que buscaba no estuviera en el centro de Magnolia. Un rato después llegó a un precioso y vasto lago que delimitaba el fin de la ciudad y donde un edificio le llamó la atención. Era diferente de las casas y negocios que mostraban un estilo arquitectónico simple, pero con un toque colorido y centenares de techos con teja roja. Este edificio tenía tres pisos de altura, cada uno más pequeño que el anterior y tejado en estilo de pagoda. Crystal podía percibir el gran poder mágico que ese lugar emanaba desde dentro y se le hizo agua la boca. Su expresión de gula le duro un segundo hasta que negó con la cabeza repitiéndose que tenía una misión que hacer. Reptó de esquina en esquina, ocultándose de la vista de cualquier humano que pasara por la calle. La cual estaba desierta, pero no le importaba.

Al llegar a la puerta, pudo oír el bullicio que salía de dentro. Parecía haber una fiesta dentro. Suponía que el primer piso debía tener espacio para más de cien personas, lo que la hizo sudar de los nervios. –De acuerdo. Solo respira. Pon tu mejor sonrisa y haz como Vlad–. Abrió las puertas de par en par y esperó unos instantes hasta que supo que todos los ojos de la sala se habían posado en ella. El mundo había dejado de respirar, aguardando su próximo movimiento. La naga tragó saliva y liberándose de la incomodidad de la situación se presentó.

–Mi nombre es Crystal y quiero unirme a este gremio. Oh, y soy una naga por si se lo preguntaban.

Un segundo después solo se oyó una sola cosa gritada al unísono por todos los presentes. ¿EHHHH?

* * *

Luego de haber sido cegado por la luz del hechizo de teletransporte, la sensación de caída lo invadió hasta ser detenido por las ramas de un árbol. Agradeciendo su suerte, descendió con agilidad al suelo con unos pocos saltos. Mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que su compañera no estaba por ningún lado. Detrás de él, había un acantilado desde donde se podía divisar en el horizonte una ciudad. Sacó una esfera gris del bolsillo de su capa y la toco una sola vez. Esperó unos segundos y aprovechó a quitarse el polvo de los hombros. Al ver el rostro de su compañera llorando de felicidad mientras agradecía a los dioses le dio más tranquilidad.

–¿Dónde estás? –Le preguntó él mientras formulaba un plan que les permitiera empezar de inmediato con la misión. Al escucharla quejarse de su situación pensó en que Crystal probablemente tendría problemas con su apariencia. Frunció el ceño al oír la pregunta de la naga mientras le mostraba la punta de su cola escamada. Pero no estaba enojado con ella, sino por los infelices que la mirarían mal por solo ser diferente.

Se calmó para responderle –Simple, mi pequeña serpiente. Ve, abre las puertas del gremio y diles tu nombre, tu especie y que quieres unirte. Si no te aceptan, destruye toda evidencia de que estuviste allí y trata en otro lugar–. Le salía natural descartar gente como si no fueran nada. No estaba seguro de si Crystal lo haría, por lo que tuvo que distraerla con el plan a seguir y la idea de hacer una apuesta que se le ocurrió en el momento. Al oírla desafiarlo con tanta vehemencia sonrió sabiendo que había logrado hacerla olvidar por el momento del otro tema.

–Entonces, empieza a reptar. Ya tengo divisado una ciudad desde la cima de esta montaña. Te veo luego–. Contestó él y cortó la comunicación. No le agradaba dejarla a su suerte, pero no iba a perder tiempo buscándola en territorio desconocido. Empezó a caminar con rumbo fijo a la lejana urbe. Con paso moderado y pensando todo el tiempo que Crystal era quien tenía todo el dinero maldijo sin parar a nadie en particular durante horas hasta llegar al camino de piedra por el que se entraba a la ciudad. Allí se encontró con un cartel donde se podía leer: **Bienvenidos a Ciudad Roble, orgulloso hogar del gremio más fuerte de Fiore, Phantom Lord** _"._

Vlad arqueó una ceja, intrigado por aquella osada declaración. –No me importa si lo son o no. Lo primero es conseguir dinero y una base, aunque sea temporal. Supongo que trabajare con estos tipos mientras paguen bien–. Tras cruzar media ciudad y conseguir las indicaciones necesarias, llegó a las puertas de un castillo con el nombre del gremio que había leído en el cartel de la entrada. Sin querer perder más tiempo, abrió las puertas de par en par y con la voz de un comandante habló: –¡Exijo ver al maestro de este gremio!

Todas las conversaciones cesaron para mirar al recién llegado. Miradas de odio y fastidio fue lo que recibió. Era la misma sensación que sentía al entrar a su habitación. Vio a varios hombres levantarse de sus asientos y acercarse como matones que estaba a punto de dar la golpiza de sus vidas.

–¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a nuestro gremio y ordenarnos como si nada? –Demandó saber uno de los que estaba más cerca.

–Discúlpate ahora mismo y tal vez puedas salir caminando–. Exigió otro que se veía bastante ofendido.

Vladimir hecho un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Tenía al menos veinte magos y todos tenían más pinta de fanfarrones y bocazas que de verdaderos luchadores. Preparándose para lo que sabía que no sería más que un calentamiento, hablo con tono burlón y exudando confianza –Si se van a ofender así de fácil, mejor cambien su nombre a Phantom Girl–. Sus oponentes se lanzaron en una oleada masiva contra él con un grito de guerra. Todos cegados por la furia y queriendo arreglar las cosas con los puños en lugar de utilizar magia. Gracias a todo su entrenamiento y experiencia, esquivar y bloquear puñetazos y patadas de los veinte a la vez era un paseo por el parque. Ni siquiera vio la necesidad de usar su propia magia. Los contraataques de Vlad eran certeros y solo requería de un solo golpe para noquear a sus asaltantes. Cuando quedaron cinco, quisieron emplear magia para acabarlo. Ninguno tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a la ofensiva del cazador de magos.

Al derribar a su ultimo oponente, observo a otros miembros del gremio petrificados en sus lugares, mirándolo con furia y algo de temor. –¿Y se hacen llamar magos? Esto es patético. Traigan a alguien que sea un desafío–. Volvió a mirar la sala y notó a un sujeto que estaba comiendo lo que parecía ser trozos de metal de un cuenco. Tenía el cabello negro largo y picudo, varios piercings en el rostro, ojos rojos, chaleco negro sin mangas y pantalones marrones. Ni siquiera había mostrado interés por la pelea ni por la golpiza que les habían dado a sus camaradas.

–¡Tu! El que está comiendo metal. El poder que emanas es interesante. Muéstrame que puedes hacer–. Le exigió Vlad con una sonrisa que comenzaba a rozar la locura. El sujeto levantó su brazo hacia él y lo convirtió en un mazo de hierro que se estiró con gran velocidad con la intención de romperle todos los huesos posibles. Sin embargo, Vlad solo hecho el cuerpo a un lado con un movimiento fluido y lo esquivó sin problema.

–No me molestes mientras cómo. Esa fue la única advertencia que te daré–. Respondió apático el mago de hierro.

–¿Qué significa este alboroto? –Se oyó preguntar desde arriba de las escaleras a un hombre alto con sombrero de bruja y capa violeta hasta la cintura. En la espalda tenía dos alas pequeñas de murciélago que Vlad apostó mentalmente a que eran de decoración. Tenía bigotes hasta la barbilla y una sonrisa cruel. Su aura era enorme comparada a la de todos los miembros, por lo que Vladimir dedujo que se trataba del maestro. El sujeto bajó por las escaleras y fijó su mirada en él.

–¿Quién es nuestro nuevo invitado Gajeel? –Preguntó sin quitarle la vista de encima.

–No lo sé, maestro. No le preste atención, estaba comiendo–. Volvió a contestar con apatía el mago de hierro.

–Mi nombre es Alexander Segmarus. Vengo a ofrecer mis servicios a su gremio–. Mintió sin dudarlo un instante.

–Mmmh. Por tu pequeña demostración puedo ver que tienes experiencia de combate sin magia. Es más de lo que muchos aquí tienen. Pero dime… ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer por Phantom Lord?

–Lo que usted ordene–. Contestó agregando un toque de malicia en su voz.

El maestro de Phantom Lord dejo escapar una ligera carcajada de satisfacción. –Bien, me gusta tu actitud, Alex. Ya tengo la prueba perfecta para ti.

 **De vuelta en Fairy Tail**

–¿EHHH? –Se escuchó la pregunta en cada uno de los presentes al mismo tiempo. Junto a una barra llena de botellas de alcohol, una chica alta de cabello castaño largo y enrulado, piel ligeramente tostada y vestida con nada más que unos pantalones de jean marrones y un bikini azul miró incrédula el barril de cerveza que sostenía con una sola mano como si hubiera bebido demasiado. Otra chica, bajita y de cabello azul con un vestido naranja que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas observó a Crystal atónita. Las miradas de los hombres, en cambio eran más de lujuria que de otra cosa. Aun así, ninguna era hostil o despreciativa. Respiró tranquila y vio acercarse a una hermosa joven de pelo blanco con un vestido rojo y una sonrisa sincera.

–Todos son bienvenidos a unirse a Fairy Tail. Dime dónde quieres tu marca y en qué color–. Le pidió la albina con dulzura mientras le mostraba la estampadora.

– _No sabía que era tan fácil unirse a un gremio_ –. Pensó Crystal desconcertada. –¿Puede ser negro en el dorso de mi mano derecha? –Preguntó algo insegura de su pedido.

–Desde luego–. Contestó la albina. –Mi nombre es Mirajane Strauss, puedes llamarme Mira. Bienvenida al gremio.

–G-Gracias. Espero poder serles de utilidad–. Agachó la cabeza mientras les agradecía.

–No hace falta que nos lo agradezcas, jovencita– Dijo una nueva voz. Crystal levantó la vista y vio un anciano frente a ella realmente bajito con bigote y pelo blanco, calvo en toda la parte superior de la cabeza. –Los gremios deben ser como una familia. Cuidándose los unos a los otros. Y no te atrevas a considerarte a ti misma como una herramienta. Eres libre de pensar y actuar como gustes–. Le extendió su mano y ella se agachó para estrechársela sin dudarlo. –Soy Makarov Dreyar, el maestro de Fairy Tail.

Sin duda era un lugar inusual. Los humanos no la veían como una amenaza. Más bien lo contrario. No estaba acostumbrada a las miradas hostiles de la manera en que lo estaba Vlad. Por lo que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pudo sentirse relajada en frente a extraños. Notó que la chica bajita de pelo azul se le acercó dubitativa sosteniendo un lápiz y un anotador, cosa que Makarov también notó.

–Oh, Levi. Acércate un momento, por favor–. Le pidió el maestro del gremio. La chica obedeció alegre y se puso junto a Makarov. –Ella es Levi McGarden. Si tienes alguna pregunta sobre libros e historia ella es la indicada para responder. –Levi se sonrojó un poco, pero se recompuso rápidamente. Estrecharon manos con un saludo cordial. Con eso, Crystal entendió que no le tenía miedo en absoluto, más bien pura curiosidad por saber más de ella. Desde luego, la visión de una naga debía ser lo mismo que encontrarse una criatura mítica y no era una oportunidad que cualquiera desaprovecharía, razonó con rapidez.

– _Entonces es perfecta para decirme lo que quiera saber de Fiore_. _Solo tengo que tener cuidado de no ser demasiado obvia_ –. Dijo en su mente mientras se felicitaba por pensar como Vlad.

–Quisiera hacerte unas preguntas si no te molesta, Crystal.

–Para nada. Yo también tengo algunas. Y llámame Tali–. Al parecer, sus habilidades de socialización no se habían oxidado del todo.

–Desde luego. Ven, te daré un tour del gremio mientras tanto–. Ambas empezaron a recorrer el edificio y toparse con los distintos miembros de Fairy Tail. La primera que Levi le presentó fue la joven alta de la barra de tragos que bebía directo de un barril de cerveza con una sola mano. Su nombre era Cana Alberona y por lo que Crystal pudo notar es que tenía una resistencia anormal al alcohol. Luego se topó con un hombre grande y musculoso con el cabello blanco el cual iba con el nombre de Elfman Strauss. Según le explicaron, era el hermano menor de Mirajane y no paraba nunca de repetir _"_ **Es de hombres** _"_ cuando hablaba de cualquier cosa, lo que le resultó bastante molesto.

Luego de recorrer el salón, la librería y el sótano, Levi finalmente se animó a hablarle para saciar su curiosidad –Entonces, Tali. Dijiste que eres una naga. ¿Tienes alguna relación con el gremio Lamia Scale?

–Nop. Ni idea de quienes son. Pero me gusta cómo suena. El termino lamia es solo otra forma de llamar a mi especie, aunque creo que depende del lugar y las costumbres. Por cierto, quisiera saber cómo se manejan los gremios con los trabajos y el Consejo mágico. Siempre estuve viajando y nunca me atreví a hacer demasiado contacto salvo con algunos humanos.

–Bueno, Tali… hay tres tipos de gremios. Los independientes, que no siguen al Consejo Mágico, pero aun así están dentro del sistema. Los gremios legales, que son supervisados por el Consejo y se atienen a sus reglas. Y por último los gremios oscuros.

–Déjame adivinar. No siguen las reglas del Consejo Mágico y se los considera como criminales.

–Exacto. Ahora, a los gremios llegan trabajos que tienen la aprobación del Consejo y van del rango D siendo las más sencillas al A que son más difíciles para los magos normales. Y rango S para los magos más fuertes del gremio, es decir, los magos de clase S. El maestro del gremio es el único que puede otorgar ese rango.

–¿Qué rango tienes tú, Levi-chan?

Levi se rasco la nuca algo nerviosa –No soy una maga muy fuerte, por lo que tengo rango normal. Me especializo más en la información que en la batalla.

Crystal notó que lo decía algo avergonzada de su poder. –¿Qué magia usas?

–Mi magia es escritura sólida. Uso un lápiz mágico como mi medio para escribir palabras y materializarlas–. Queriendo hacer una demostración, usó el lápiz con el que estaba anotando y escribió en el aire la palabra "piedra". Un instante después apareció la palabra literal hecha de piedra que quedó flotando en el aire.

–Muy versátil si tienes la creatividad necesaria–. Comentó Crystal con voz experta y analítica. Se sentía genial al poder dar consejos que ayudaran a otra persona. Luego recordó que su misión consistía en aplastar al Consejo mágico y probablemente traicionar al gremio, por lo que intentó deshacerse de esa necesidad de ayudar a alguien y remplazarlo por la inteligencia fría y calculadora que tenía su maestro. Falló por completo. –Deberías enorgullecerte de tus virtudes, Levi-chan. No todos están hechos para la batalla, pero todos servimos para algo.

El rostro de Levi se iluminó con una sonrisa –Gracias Tali. Por cierto… ¿qué magia utilizas tú?

– Digamos que tengo control sobre un fuego muy poderoso y único–. Le explicó mientras creaba una bola de fuego blanca en la palma de su mano. –Estas ante la única maga que puede hacer magia primordial. La forma más pura que el fuego puede llegar a tener.

–Es preciosa– Dijo la chica de pelo azul, hipnotizada por la flama que danzaba en la mano de la naga. Parecía que iba a tocarla, por lo que Crystal lanzó la bola de fuego sobre las letras de piedra que seguían en el aire por la magia de Levi. Apenas las llamas hicieron contacto, se esparcieron sobre toda la palabra y un parpadeo después se habían convertido en ceniza.

–Si valoras tu vida, nunca la toques. Esta magia es tan voraz que todo lo que toca lo consume en instantes. Y por todo me refiero a todo– Dijo con un tono serio y frio que por un momento sintió que estaba imitando a su maestro.

Levi, sin embargo, seguía asombrada por la magia que acaba de ver –Wow. Realmente tienes una magia increíble.

Crystal sabía que lo decía en serio, pero presentía que su nueva amiga, con lo curiosa que mostraba ser, buscaría en la biblioteca o cualquier lugar sobre su especie y su magia. Por el momento, dejaría que lo descubriera por sí misma. No era un tema que le agradaba hablar, pero sentía que, con estos humanos, realmente podía abrirse un poco sin mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones. Al fin y al cabo, era algo que anhelaba poder hacer desde hace tiempo.

–Seguro que Natsu te pedirá una pelea en cuanto sepa que eres una maga de fuego–. Comentó como si fuese un destino inevitable.

–¿Es un desafío lo que escucho? ¿Acaso Fairy Tail tiene un mago de fuego poderoso? –Preguntó Crystal, expectante de tener una excusa para pelear y mostrar de lo que era capaz ante Fairy Tail y ganarse el respeto del gremio.

–¿Has oído hablar de Salamander, el Dragon Slayer de fuego?

La naga se quedó tiesa al oírla. Sabía que un Dragon Slayer era una magia perdida gracias a los libros de Vlad y August. Se la conocía como la única magia que podía ser usada para asesinar dragones, aunque los orígenes de esta no estaban claros del todo para ella debido a que no había terminado de leerlo nunca. Sonrió internamente con malicia al pensar en pedirle a ese tal Natsu que le enseñara esa magia para complementar la suya. Pero también recordó con furia uno de sus mayores objetivos en la vida. Exterminar al dragón que le había arrebatado a su madre. El Rey dragón de fuego, Igneel.

–¿Dragon Slayer dijiste? Solo en libros. Creí que era una magia perdida– Tanto la ira como su sonrisa siniestra se mantenían ocultas bajo una máscara de calma y amabilidad .

–Yo también hasta que Natsu nos mostró a todos lo que podía hacer. Te lo presentaré cuando vuelva al gremio.

–Lo espero con ansias–. Dijo Crystal mientras se imaginaba a sí misma clavando su espada negra en el corazón del dragón de fuego.

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Si tienen preguntas dejen sus reviews y tratare de contestarlas lo mejor que pueda sin dar Spoilers. Por cierto, Si no han llegado al Arco de Alvarez en el manga puede que el nombre de Irene no les suene. Por lo que deben saber:** **Alerta de Spoilers** **para el próximo capítulo probablemente.**

 **P.D: Si ven alguna falta de ortografía señálenlo que siempre algo olvido de corregir. XD**


	3. Declaración de Guerra

**Recuerden, Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Solo mis OC. La imagen del cover le pertenece a Blazbaros. Pueden ver sus dibujos en Devianart y sí, tengo su permiso.**

 **Vlad: Quiero golpear a alguien, la pelea que tuve me pareció demasiado corta.**

 **Crystal: Eso es porque no tienes permiso de pelear con nadie importante y mostrar tu magia todavía.**

 **Vlad: ¡Oye, Askaroth! ¿Cuándo vas a darme la oportunidad de mostrar mi magia?**

 **Askaroth: Se paciente Vlad, todo llega en su respectivo momento.**

 **Vlad: Si no puedo usar mi magia, entonces alguien lo va a pagar muy caro.**

 **Crystal: Pueden los dos callarse de una vez. Estoy tratando de leer el capítulo 2.**

 **Vlad: Aviso de Spoiler, yo me uní a Phantom Lord y tú a Fairy Tail. Recibiste un escobazo por molestar a la anciana de cabello rosa y te hiciste amiga de Levi.**

 **Askaroth: ¡Crystal! Deja de tratar de rebanar a Vlad con tu espada. ¡Oigan! ¡Van a destruirlo todo! AUXILIOOO.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Declaración de guerra

La noche había caído sobre Magnolia y dos miembros de Phantom Lord observaban desde las sombras a su objetivo con calma.

–Destruir un edificio para incitar una pelea no me parece el plan más brillante de todos. Además de que Jose se ve como uno de esos tipos que piensan bien las cosas antes de hacerlas. Van a dejar demasiadas evidencias–. Comentó Vlad sin quitar la vista del edificio frente a él.

–Gi hi–. Se rio entre dientes su acompañante. –Esa es la idea.

–Apuesto a que no van a caer en la trampa con esto. Es demasiado simple. Si este gremio es el rival de Phantom Lord, no creo que el maestro de este lugar muerda el anzuelo tan fácil.

–Si no fuera porque Jose me lo pidió, te habría dejado en el gremio. Pero el maestro quería ponerte a prueba–. Dijo irritado Gajeel. –¿Qué sugieres entonces?

–Continua con tu plan, y cuando falle, procedemos a hacerlo a mi manera.

–10.000 Jewels a que basta con destrozarles el edificio–. Lo desafió el mago de hierro.

–20.000 a que vamos a tener que pasar al plan B– Contestó Vlad mostrando una sonrisa perversa.

–Hecho–. Gajeel, o como Vladimir había oído que lo apodaban todos, Hierro Negro, llegó al techo del gremio de Fairy Tail de un salto y empezó su demolición.

–Y ahora esperamos–. Dijo Vlad con rostro sombrío. – _Con mostrarles que puedo ser tan despiadados como estos idiotas creen que son, me tomarán como uno de los suyos. Más les vale que estos magos con los que quieren pelear sean fuertes. Aniquilar cucarachas ya no me causa gracia_ –. Pensó mientras dudaba de si tendría que usar su magia para demostrarlo o solo los puños como antes. La ansiedad por ver que tenía que ofrecer el reino de Fiore lo estaba volviendo loco.

* * *

–Tali-chan. Psst, Tali-chan. Despierta–. Crystal escuchó que una voz femenina la llamaba mientras trataba de moverle el hombro para asegurarse de que se despertara. La niebla del sueño en su mente se fue despejando hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos.

Al ver que quien trataba de despertarla no era otra que Levi, se dio la vuelta y se cubrió la cabeza con las sabanas. –Mmmh. Cinco horas más por favor.

Levi no se dejó vencer por somnolencia de su nueva amiga. Trató de sacarla de la cama tirando del brazo de la naga, pero para su sorpresa no pudo moverla ni un centímetro. Era como intentar levantar un yunque. Cuando pensó que lo mejor sería dejarla dormir, se le pasó por la cabeza una idea para despertarla.

–Estoy segura de que Natsu volverá hoy al gremio. No querrás que se vaya en a un nuevo trabajo y pierdas tus chances de conocerlo cuanto antes, ¿verdad? – Aunque sabía que Natsu se había robado una misión de clase S y probablemente fuera castigado por el maestro cuando regresara, estaba segura de que no sería nada que le prohibiera seguir con su rutina habitual.

–¿El Dragon Slayer de fuego? Vamos al gremio cuanto antes–. Crystal se levantó desperezándose y desenroscando su cola de dentro de las sabanas. Un instante después empezó a acomodar la cama. –Gracias por dejarme dormir en tu apartamento, Levi-chan. No te preocupes, hoy mismo conseguiré uno propio.

–No es problema. Pero no te olvides que puedes alquilar tu propia habitación aquí en Fairy Hills en cualquier momento–. Le dijo Levi con una sonrisa.

–Sí, pero quiero algo más barato y privado. No te ofendas, pero no estoy acostumbrada a vivir entre humanos–. Y era verdad. En el palacio de Vistarion, tenía el hala oeste para ella sola. Los soldados nunca se quedaban en el mismo lugar que ella y los demás escudos del emperador estaban ocupados en sus propias misiones o asuntos. El único con el que tenía contacto más seguido era Vlad y August. A este último lo veía como una figura paternal, pues siempre estaba preguntándole por su bienestar y cubrir todas sus necesidades personales, así como también entrenar en su magia.

Levi se quedó un minuto pensando en cómo solucionar el dilema de Crystal, hasta que recordó un lugar que de seguro le agradaría a la naga. –Tengo una amiga que alquila su apartamento cerca del gremio. Es bastante barato y espacioso. Si quieres te acompaño a verlo más tarde.

–¿También es miembro de Fairy Tail?

La maga de escritura solida asintió. –Su nombre es Lucy. Y es una maga celestial, además, le encanta escribir novelas.

–Una invocadora, presumo–. Dijo Crystal arqueando una ceja. Estaba sinceramente sorprendida de aquello. –Vaya, este gremio está repleto de magia interesante. Me encantaría conocerla–. Pero su sorpresa se desvaneció al instante que recordó el propósito por el que estaba allí.

–Tali-chan… ¿Sucede algo? –Le pregunto Levi, preocupada al ver el cambio de actitud en su amiga.

Crystal negó con la cabeza y habló desprovista de emociones –No es nada, es solo que a veces pienso en como suelo sobrepasarme con mi fuerza y destruir cosas. La gente piensa que soy un monstruo.

Sintió dos pequeñas manos tomarla por los hombros y hacerla ver directo a los ojos marrones de Levi. –Nunca, jamás, pienses eso de ti–. Le dijo la humana con un tono tan serio que por un momento pensó que la apariencia dulce y amistosa de la chica era solo una fachada. Pero luego de decirlo se calmó y continuó hablando –No importa si te sobrepasas Crystal. Eso solo quiere decir que estabas predestinada a unirte a Fairy Tail. Nadie, y repito, nadie del gremio va a juzgarte como un monstruo. Eso te lo aseguro.

Con el ánimo un poco mejor, Crystal abrazó a Levi contra ella. No había notado lo bajita que era su amiga hasta ese momento, su cabeza apenas le llegaba al cuello. –Gracias, Levi. Lo necesitaba.

Luego de desayunar, o, mejor dicho, de que Crystal asaltara y diezmara la heladera de Levi, dejaron Fairy Hills. Estaba en una pequeña colina junto al lago y a pocos minutos del gremio. Cuando llegaron a su destino, se llevaron una horrible sorpresa. Pilares de hierro gigantes sobresalían por todas partes del edificio. Ventanas y paredes estaban destrozadas por igual y la estructura misma parecía a punto de colapsar. Ninguna de las dos podía entender quién o porque haría algo así. Preocupadas por el resto de los miembros, entraron rápido al salón, pero estaba desierto. Levi, sin embargo, escuchó murmullo proveniente de una puerta tras la barra. Con Crystal tras ella, bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron a todo Fairy Tail dispersos en sótano. Sus rostros estaban tan llenos de furia y tristeza que parecían a punto de estallar en cólera.

Cuando vieron a Mirajane acercarse a ellos con una profunda tristeza y preocupación en su mirada, Crystal fue directo a pedirle una explicación. –Phantom Lord nos tomó por sorpresa. Tuvimos suerte de que atacaran de noche cuando no había nadie dentro–. Contestó la albina con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

Crystal se imaginó por un momento en lo que Vlad haría si alguien se rompiera su preciada colección de trofeos. La imagen del pobre desgraciado sufriendo la magia más poderosa de su maestro le dio escalofríos. Luego, vio a Makarov sentado encima de una mesa tomando de una jarra de cerveza como y cara de despreocupado como si no hubiese pasado nada. Aun así, Crystal se dio cuenta de que estaba manteniendo las apariencias y estaba furioso. Podía sentir el poder latente que provenía del anciano y que rugía por salir, pero el control que tenía de sus emociones era formidable y lo mantenía todo en calma. Ella quería ir a preguntarle si pensaba dejar las cosas así o si tal vez quería mandarla a devolver el favor a Phantom Lord, pero se detuvo al oír que varias personas se alegraban por la llegada de un grupo de jóvenes que terminaba de bajar las escaleras del sótano.

–¡Erza volvió! –Gritó uno de los que estaban sentados al fondo.

–Y Natsu y Gray también–. Dijo otro de entre la multitud.

–¿Acaso dijo Natsu? –. Por un momento olvidó por completo el ataque al edificio. La primera persona que notó fue a una mujer joven pelo escarlata y de ojos marrones. Llevaba puesta armadura hecha a medida y con una cruz en el pecho, falda azul hasta las rodillas y botas negras altas. Le recordaba a Irene de una forma aterradora, por lo que decidió mantener distancia. El siguiente que vio fue a un chico de pelo negro en punta con ojos azules oscuros y por algún motivo, no llevaba nada puesto por encima del pantalón, dejando a la vista su torso tonificado y musculoso, y un collar en forma de cruz con una piedra engarzada en el centro. Apenas le quitó la vista de encima noto que se había quitado el pantalón como si nada y la chica de cabello rojo le decía en tono amenazante –Gray, ponte tu ropa–

Crystal no podía creer lo que veía, no podía evitar sorprenderse ante el comportamiento de los miembros de Fairy Tail – _Esto parece un manicomio, no un gremio. Los humanos de este lugar tienen serios problemas mentales_.

El otro joven del grupo era el que más destacaba, y al que había identificado como Natsu por simple descarte. Llevaba una bufanda blanca que parecía hechas de escamas de dragón, cosa que Crystal atribuyó de inmediato a un diseño exótico, un chaleco negro sin camisa debajo, un faldón negro y debajo un pantalón blanco abombado hasta las rodillas y sandalias negras. Notó que sus ojos eran de color oscuro con un destello jade y, su característica más llamativa, cabello puntiagudo de color salmón.

Natsu fue hecho una furia hasta Makarov y le exigió saber quién había sido el responsable de la destrucción del gremio y el ir a devolverles el favor de inmediato.

– _Debe de ser el nieto de esa anciana que vi en el bosque. No hay manera de que no estén relacionados con ese tipo de cabello_ –.

Makarov, sin embargo, no cambió de expresión. Estiró su mano como si estuviera hecha de goma y golpeó a Natsu, a un gato azul que caminaba en dos patas que Crystal no había notado hasta el momento y a Gray al mismo tiempo que les decía –Malo– a cada uno como si fuera algún tipo de castigo. Incluso hizo lo mismo con una chica rubia de ojos marrones y con el pelo recogido en dos coletas. Llevaba puesto una blusa blanca y azul que no le llegaba a cubrir el ombligo, botas altas marrones y una minifalda de infarto con cinturon. Solo que a ella le dio una tunda en las nalgas mientras ponía cara de inocente. Mirajane miró al anciano con el ceño fruncido y lo reprochó por tan desagradable fechoría.

– _Nota mental, aléjate del viejo cuando este ebrio. Está claro que no tiene el mismo decoro que August-sama. Sera mejor que vea a Natsu más tarde. No parece de humor para enseñarme nada ahora_ –. Cuando fue a buscar a Levi la vio hablando con dos hombres sobre algo que tenían que hacer a la tarde. Ambos eran casi tan altos como Crystal. Uno tenía el cabello negro con una parte levantada en forma de espiral y unas marcas como de rayo en la sien. Vestía una camiseta blanca y pantalones negros con unas bolsas amarillas colgando del cinturón. El otro tenía el pelo de color anaranjado, más claro que Crystal, oculto en mayor parte por un sombrero en copa con anillos. Llevaba puesto una campera marrón, las mangas y los bordes cubiertos en el mismo tipo de pieles blancas que el sombrero, y una camisa morada debajo.

Levi se despidió de sus dos camaradas y se acercó a la naga un poco más animada que cuando había entrado al gremio. –¿Qué sucede Tali-chan, ya conociste a Natsu?

–No parece de humor para conocer a nadie ahora. Probaré más tarde. ¿Quieres acompañarme ahora a buscar un apartamento? –. Necesitaba un lugar para ella sola y donde pudiera acumular la información del Consejo Mágico sin levantar sospechas.

Poco después, las dos estaban hablando con una mujer mayor frente a una casa de dos pisos con paredes rojas y un techo marrón oscuro en pendiente con dos chimeneas y balcón. La casera miraba a la naga con desconfianza de arriba abajo. Crystal se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. –Dime jovencita ¿Tú también eres de las que pagan el día anterior al vencimiento de la renta?

Levi soltó una risita nerviosa sabiendo a la perfección de quien estaba hablando la mujer. Crystal solo arqueó una ceja –No señora. Soy de las que pagan por anticipado. Puedo darle tres meses por adelantado si me agrada el lugar.

–Por aquí querida. Estoy segura de que llegaremos a un acuerdo–. Le dijo la anciana claramente interesada en hacerla su próxima inquilina y dejando de lado su apariencia. Las guio hasta el apartamento y les abrió la puerta.

–Es idéntico al cuarto de Lucy. Solo que este se ve que es más amplio–. Comentó Levi mientras admiraba los muebles y la chimenea.

–Oh, sí. La jovencita rubia que renta el cuarto de al lado. Este es un poco más caro porque le hice una ampliación al cuarto principal, además de un baño más grande–. Les explico la casera.

Una vez que terminó de revisar todas las habitaciones Crystal hizo la pregunta que la anciana estaba esperando que hiciera desde el principio. –¿Cuánto?

–80.000 Jewels por mes.

–Hecho. No quiero tener que buscar todo el día por tema de precios–. Cerró el trato con un rápido apretón de manos. – _Además de que me encanta este lugar_ –. Acto seguido, sacó su dado rojo y apretó el botón que lo hizo vibrar y crecer hasta ser casi del mismo tamaño que una cama matrimonial.

–Jamás había visto uno de esos–. Comentó sorprendida la anciana. Crystal abrió la enorme tapa de su baúl y esbozó una sonrisa. Todo estaba pulcramente ordenado y limpio. Su armadura estaba en una esquina bajo el cobertor para su cola, al cual Vlad siempre se refería como su media gigante. La bolsa marrón de Jewels estaba repleta y junto a esta había otra más pequeña que tenía bordado en dorado sobre la tela la palabra _Bocadillos_. En la cara interna de la tapa del baúl estaba su espadón sostenido por dos guías de metal.

–Esa espada es incluso más grande que las que usa Erza ¿Le pusiste nombre?

–La rebautice _Crisis._ No la uso a menos que sea, bueno, una situación desesperante–. Al terminar de hablarle a Levi, tomó el dinero necesario para pagar tres meses de alquiler a la casera, quien le dio las gracias y le entregó las llaves del apartamento. Luego se retiró y dejo a las dos chicas a solas.

–Cuando Ishgar y el cielo sean desgarrados por igual, corta a la bestia que encarna tu mal–. Leyó la maga de escritura solida en voz alta sin darse cuenta. –Esa es una inscripción interesante. ¿La hiciste tú, Tali-chan?

–No. La espada pertenecía a mi madre–. Sin darse cuenta, sus palabras ahora estaban cargadas de orgullo y seguridad. – Cuando la empuñaba, nadie podía detenerla. Su hoja danzaba al compás de una música inaudible en sintonía con sus escamas. La apodaban la Tormenta Carmesí. Y… y… no le temía a nada–. Al terminar notó que una lagrima caía por su mejilla. Se la secó con el dorso de la mano. –Lo siento Levi. No quería incomodarte con mi charla sentimental.

–No tienes de que disculparte. Es normal que la extrañes.

–Gracias por ayudarme hoy a conseguir apartamento. Y gracias por no juzgarme por mi apariencia–. Dijo Crystal dejando de lado su doloroso recuerdo y evocando una sonrisa sincera.

–Para eso son las amigas–. Al decir esto, Levi pareció recordar algo que la hizo alarmarse.

Crystal notó el estado de alarma de su amiga –¿Qué sucede Levi-chan?

–Olvide que tenía que ayudar a Jet y Droy con una misión hoy. Habíamos quedado vernos en el parque.

–Ve tranquila. Aun quiero ordenar mis cosas.

–Nos veremos después. Luego te presentare a mi equipo–, se despidió Levi mientras salía apurada por la puerta.

Una vez que la peli azul se fue, Crystal se dedicó a vaciar las cosas de su baúl, salvo su armadura y el cobertor de su cola. Rato después, estaba tirada en el sillón de la sala de estar teniendo una sobrecarga de placer por comer otro de sus bocadillos. Enroscó su cola alrededor del sillón y se preparó para tomar una siesta. Pensó en anotar las cosas que había descubierto sobre Fiore en otro momento, pues ahora la almohada la llamaba con ganas.

Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando escuchó un gritó frente a la puerta de su habitación. – _Demonios, esa debe de ser mi vecina. ¿Cómo dijo Levi que se llamaba? ¿Luigi?… no, era mujer. Ah, sí. Lucy. Cuanto antes me presente y le pida que haga silencio, antes voy a poder dormir_ –. Se desenroscó rápido del sillón y dio un rápido vistazo en el espejo para comprobar si estaba presentable. Salió al pasillo y vio a la chica rubia que había visto en el gremio antes de espaldas mirando atónita dentro de su apartamento. Crystal observó que llevaba un látigo y un juego de llaves doradas y plateadas colgando de su cinturón. Cargaba una valija con rueditas y la acompañaba la criatura más adorable que la naga hubiera visto jamás. Tenía el aspecto de un muñequito de nieve con patitas y manos delgadas y nariz en forma de cono naranja en espiral. En un ataque de rabia, la Lucy tiró su valija dentro de su apartamento y se escuchó el inconfundible sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo y soltando un quejido de dolor.

–¿Cómo rayos entraron a mi casa? –Chilló la rubia, aun ignorante de que Crystal estaba detrás de ella a punto de robarse a su pequeña mascota. Por desgracia para la naga, eso no duró demasiado. Lucy la debió de notar por el rabillo del ojo, además de confundirla con un animal a punto de atacar, pues agarró al muñequito de nieve y entró gritando dentro del apartamento.

–¡Lucy! ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó preocupada otra voz femenina desde dentro del apartamento. Al instante Crystal vio el rostro de la mujer de cabello rojo que le hacía acordar a Irene, o como todos en Alvarez la conocían, la Desesperación Escarlata. Si su memoria no le fallaba, estaba segura de que se llamaba Erza.

Esta vez la que gritó como niña fue Crystal. Que se apartó bruscamente contra su puerta.

–¿Quién eres? ¿Acaso te envió Phantom Lord a atacarnos? –Preguntó Erza, apuntándole con espada en mano. Los dos chicos que la acompañaban en el gremio se asomaron a la puerta.

Invadida por el pánico, Crystal hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento. Les mostró su marca del gremio. Erza retiro la espada de inmediato. –Me disculpo por mi comportamiento apresurado. Por favor golpéame si te hace sentir mejor–. Le dijo la pelirroja completamente segura de sus palabras.

– _No me tientes. Si te golpeo puede que no te levantes por un rato_ –. Se divirtió ante la posibilidad de hacerlo. –Está bien. No hace falta. Yo también lamento la confusión. – Miró a Lucy con tal de poder explicarse mejor. – Es que vi a tu mascota y no pude resistirme. Quería abrazarlo a toda costa.

–Plue no es una mascota. Es mi amigo–. La corrigió la rubia mientras abrazaba protectora a la pequeña criatura blanca.

Crystal parpadeó incrédula, pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario. No creía que un invocador pudiera desarrollar lazos de amistad con los seres que invocaba, solo que ahora no veía oportuno el contradecirla.

–¿Cuándo te uniste a Fairy Tail? –Cuestionó el joven de cabelló negro picudo al que había identificado como Gray.

–El día de ayer. Ahora estoy alquilando el apartamento de al lado–. Explicó la naga.

–¡Aye! Ahora Lucy tiene una compañera–. Dijo una vocecita alegre y algo burlona. Crystal vio un gato de color azul que caminaba en dos patas y cargaba una pequeña mochila verde.

–¡El gato habla! –Se sorprendió Crystal. Los demás presentes no dijeron nada.

–Y tú eres mitad serpiente–. Le retrucó el animal.

–De acuerdo. ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? Sino esto va a ser muy confuso– Les pidió la naga haciendo uso de toda su paciencia para no estrujar al gato.

* * *

–Te dije que no iban a reaccionar ante una provocación tan simple–. Se burló triunfante Vlad mientras estiraba la mano abierta hacia su compañero exigiéndole su pago.

–Tch. Aquí tienes–. Gajeel le lanzó fastidiado la bolsa con el dinero de la apuesta.

Los dos estaban sentados sobre las ramas de un árbol. Quietos pero impacientes. Aguardando el momento oportuno para iniciar el plan B. –Solo un poco más y los tendremos tocando las puertas de Phantom Lord como Jose quería.

Gajeel asintió con su típica sonrisa siniestra. En el poco tiempo que habían estado trabajando juntos, Vlad ya había descifrado que tipo de persona era su compañero. Estaba convencido de que no era lo que aparentaba. Eso podía apostarlo. Si bien no quería estereotiparlo, el cazador de magos ya había visto a ese tipo de personas antes. Preferían aparentar un exterior duro y exageradamente cruel, con tal de ocultar todos sus sentimientos más sensibles y nobles. Vlad podía entenderlo porque así era como solía comportarse antes. Frio y desprovisto de compasión con casi todo el mundo, y amable y gentil cuando se trataba de alguien cercano. Si de él dependiera, el resto del mundo podía arder mientras tuviera a Crystal a su lado. Pero en su mente, sin embargo, solo existía una meta. La razón por la que había decidido servir al imperio de Alvarez. Conseguir poder para matar al monstruo que le había arrebatado a toda su familia cuando no era más que un niño. El Dragón Negro del apocalipsis, Acnologia.

–Gi hi. Mira lo que tenemos aquí. Tres hadas a punto de perder sus alas–. Señalo Gajeel debajo del árbol en el que se ocultaban.

Vlad siguió la línea de visión de su compañero y encontró al pequeño grupo de magos que mencionaba El cazador de magos se calzó unos guanteletes de acero que abrió y cerró para ajustarlos. –Mi turno de divertirme–. De un salto, se plantó frente a sus futuras víctimas. Tras darles unos miserables segundos de reacción, golpeó a uno que llevaba una camisa blanca y el pelo parado en forma de espiral en todo el estómago. Su puñetazo fue tan fuerte que lo mandó a volar contra un árbol, haciéndolo escupir sangre para luego caer inconsciente.

–¡Droy! – Les oyó gritar horrorizados a los dos magos restantes. Vlad no les dio tiempo a pensar nada. Tomó por el cuello al que tenía más cerca. La cual era una chica bastante bajita de pelo azul con un vestido y una bandana naranja. Ella trató de zafarse de su agarre, pero el brazo de su captor no cedió ni un centímetro.

–Quítale tus manos de encima–. Gruño el mago restante. El cazador observo que los pies del sujeto se cargaron de energía un segundo y al siguiente, daba un salto super propulsado hacía él con una poderosa patada que cualquiera habría descripto como borrosa por su velocidad. Pero Vlad no era cualquiera. La bota de su atacante quedó detenida antes de alcanzar su objetivo por el guantelete de acero del cazador de magos.

–Demasiado lento–. Se burló Vlad. Apretó con tanta fuerza el pie de su víctima que oyó el crujir de huesos y su llanto de agonía y dolor. Usándolo como si fuera un simple saco de carne, lo golpeó una y otra vez contra el suelo hasta dejarlo fuera de combate. Luego lo lanzó a un lado como un juguete roto y centró su atención en su cautiva. Aun trataba de soltarse y tratar de respirar, pero para sorpresa de Vlad, una de sus manos estaba suelta y portaba una lapicera con la que trataba de escribir algo en el aire.

Antes de permitirle completar su cometido, un obelisco translucido del tamaño de una columna salió del suelo y le atravesó el torso de la chica. No dejó sangre ni marca alguna. La joven de pelo azul se desmayó al instante, dejando caer el lápiz, y quedando a merced de su captor. Que la dejo caer como si no fuera nada al suelo. El obelisco transparente se desintegró en pequeñas partículas que flotaron hacia Vlad y fueron asimiladas por él.

–Cuando vi esa cosa salir del suelo creí que ibas a matarla–. Dijo Gajeel, sorprendido por el nivel de crueldad que su compañero había demostrado.

–Si hubiera querido matarla, podría haberle partido el cuello con un simple movimiento de mi muñeca. Ahora ayúdame a colgarlos de ese árbol de allí. Quiero que toda Magnolia vea esto–. Le ordenó mientras se sacudía tierra inexistente de los hombros. – _Y así es como se declara la guerra_ –. Rio dentro de su retorcida mente.

* * *

 **Ligeramente distinto al canon, pero mismos resultados. En el próximo capítulo inicia la batalla contra Phantom Lord. ¿Qué hará Vlad cuando se entere de que Crystal está en el bando opuesto? ¿Cómo enfrentara Fairy Tail a este nuevo enemigo? ¿Podrá Crystal robarse a Plue? Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
